Anatomy of a Murder
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: First of all I would like to say that this has nothing to with the 1959 film and that I just loved the title. Ok, so basically this is set sometime mid-season 3 when Megan has warmed up to the idea of Tommy being back in her life but doesn't want to face her feelings for him. Disclaimer - If I owned Body of Proof I would've at least had an epilogue episode.
1. The stab in the gut

**Author's note - One day I was browsing ff and I realised there wasn't enough for Megan/Tommy so I wrote one. Also, I don't want people to have forgotten about Body of Proof and this is my little way of reminding them of the stupid decisions made by ABC Studios.**

 **Anyway this is, as I said in the bio, set mid-season 3 and is basically a whole load of flirting and feelings and drama. Reviews are always welcome *hint hint* and enjoy!**

* * *

Heels sounded on the wooden floor of the church. Tommy looked up to see Dr Megan Hunt approaching him. Their eyes locked for a second. She stared into his eyes. Eyes that welcomed her like she had never left. She was enchanted by the cool blueness of them and the way they sparkled like sapphires. He stared back lovingly into her eyes and wondered how he had ever let her go. They were interrupted by Adam. "Morning Megan."

"Hey." said Tommy.

"Morning." she replied. "Who is he." she pointed to the body.

"Name's Jonathon Right, 35, wife and daughter at home. Apparently he was working on the roof of the church with his construction team."

"Okay thanks."

"I'll go interview the poor priest who found him." said Adam, feeling like he was interrupting something.

"So, doc, what's the cause?"

"Well I'm gonna say COD is mass blood loss due to these stab wounds here. Seems like one missed any organs but the other looks as if it hit his kidney. TOD looks around 1am this morning."

"Thanks. Wanna come visit the wife?" he asked.

"Sure, let me ring Ethan first." she stepped away and got her phone out. Tommy thought back to the last time they worked a religious case.

 _Tommy and Megan walked away from the house. Paramedics and police officers swarmed around them. This hadn't been an accident, it had been an exorcism and Megan had saved a girl's life. To their left they could see the father being manhandled into a police car, on their right, the mother crying._ _"Do you have faith?" He asked._

 _She turned to him and smiled. "I have faith...that you will always be annoying!" She laughed before walking off, leaving him staring after her._

He was taken from his thoughts by the familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor. Megan was now walking towards him. "Ready?" he asked.

"I am now." she smiled back.

 **Body of Proof**

Jonathon Right's house was not dissimilar to the other houses in the street. It was a typical suburban house and there was a pink bike and hula hoop leaning on the wall outside. They walked up the path and knocked on the door. A woman in her early thirties greeted them. "Mrs Right?" asked Tommy.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Sullivan, this is Dr Hunt from the medical examiner's office. We are here about your husband."

"What's happened?" she asked as she led them into a light filled living room.

"I'm afraid your husband is dead." said Megan. Mrs Right let out a cry. Megan watched as the woman started violently sobbing.

"What? What happened? Was he murdered?"

"We think he was, yes." answered Tommy.

"Who would do something like this?" Tears ran down her face as she tried to contain the Niagara falls that poured from within.

"That's what we are trying to find out. Is there anyone who would want to hurt your husband? Did he have any enemies?"

"N-no. Jonathon was a good man, sure there was the odd bar fight but nothing serious."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs Right."

"Please find out who did this to him." she paused. "We were together for nine years, well ten in September. Apparently we got married too soon, everyone thought it was a shotgun wedding but it wasn't. How long have you two been together?"

Megan blushed as Tommy fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. "We aren't together." was all Megan could say. She heard Tommy mutter under his breath something that sounded a lot like "unfortunately" but she couldn't be sure. Instead she nudged him and smiled at Mrs Right before saying "I'm so sorry for your loss. I hope you and your daughter are ok."

"Thank you."

Megan and Tommy walked back to the car, an awkward presence in the air. "She didn't do it." noted Megan.

"How'd ya know?" asked Tommy.

"She was genuinely shocked when we told her. Also, you wouldn't leave yourself to tell your six year old daughter that her daddy is dead. I don't envy her."

"How would you tell her?"

"I think I would tell her that he had gone to a better place."

"I thought you didn't have faith." he said flirtatiously.

"I said I had faith that you would always be annoying. Looks like I was right!" she laughed, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not _that_ annoying!" he protested.

"Yes you are!"

"Fine then, Meggy!"

"Tommy! I hate being called that!"

"I know. You called me annoying though."

"You are so childish Sully!"

"Megan! Now you're comparing me to a monster!"

"Sully isn't mean! He's cute and protective."

"You think I'm cute?" he smirked.

She flushed a bright shade of crimson. "No! Just overly protective."

"What? How?"

"You told me how to dress!" she said.

"We were in a bad neighborhood."

"Fine! Whatever!"

"He's cuter in Monster's University." he stated.

"You've seen Monster's University?" she laughed.

"I took my niece to see it! I don't just treat you!"

"I never said you did!

"Hmm okay then. If you say so..."

"I didn't!"

"But you wished I did."

"Maybe." her voice was dripping with flirtatious tones. Their faces were just millimetres apart. He stared into her eyes again and found himself lost in their beauty and depth. It was Adam who interrupted them.

"Erm, guys?" They quickly snapped out of the trance they were in.

"Yes Adam?" asked Tommy, trying not to show how annoyed he was.

"The chief wants to talk to you, and Megan, you're needed by Kate in autopsy." The couple got out of the car and exchanged a glance at each other before Megan headed to the hospital. Adam was very quick to apologize. "Sorry." he said meekly.

"It's okay." replied Tommy, "She would've freaked anyway. You did me a favor."

 **Body of Proof**

A few hours later Megan had finished her autopsy of Jonathon Right and got a call from Tommy telling her to meet him at the station. She arrived to be greeted by not only Tommy but Adam as well. "Hi Megan." said Adam

"Hey." greeted Tommy.

"Boys" she said "What have you got?"

"Ladies first. What did the autopsy and tox screen say?"

"COD was blood loss like I said and TOD was also 1am. The tox screen said he was drunk, three times over the limit."

"Wow. What was he doing at work? I mean, who goes to work drunk?" asked Tommy.

"Who goes to work at 1am?"

"Good point.

"What have you got?" she asked.

"A confession."

"What? Who? How? It hasn't been released yet!"

"His name is Patrick Smith, 37, no family or work."

"Okay." Megan moved towards the door leading into the interrogation room.

"Megan. Where do you think you are going?"

"To interrogate him."

"That isn't your job."

"Then why did you call me down here?" she asked.

"Because we all know how _involved_ you like to get." he was talking about her outburst with Daniel Russo.

"That was one time! He threatened the whole hospital, even you!"

"So you were worried about me?"

"I was worried about everyone! You were the one who was so worried that you took me out on a date!"

"That was a mistake Megan, come on!"

Megan opened her mouth to reply when Adam interrupted. "Enough!" he shouted. "Your lover's tiff is over. Megan, in the viewing box, Tommy get inside the room." no one moved. "Now!" Megan and Tommy looked at each other again before heading their separate ways.

The man inside the interrogation room looked as if he had been living on the streets. His skin was weathered and there was so much mud ingrained into his clothes that it wouldn't have surprised them if he had said he had been living with water hogs for a year. "Mr Smith." began Tommy, annoyed at himself for arguing with Megan. "Let's begin with telling us what you did."

"Like I told you, I murdered Jonathon Right."

"Why?" asked Adam.

"He pissed me off. I plunged my knife into twice, one hit the kidney but the first one missed." he stated.

"What did he do to annoy you?" Tommy asked.

"He stole money from me. $20,000 he took."

"Thank you Mr Smith, if you just wait here someone can escort you to the cells." Mr Smith smiled in reply.

Megan was waiting outside for the two detectives. Adam smiled at her before going to inform the chief of their interview, leaving Tommy and Megan alone again. _Thank God I got out_ thought Adam, _I don't want to be in the aftermath of that argument!_

 _"_ He could've done it you know." pointed out Megan.

"I know. I just don't think he did, it's too rehearsed."

 _"_ He just admitted to murdering someone, he isn't going to waltz in here and confess randomly!"

"It was _too_ well known and he acted really cocky and confident."

"Ok, I'll admit he was a little cocky but maybe that's just his way of dealing with things."

"Hmm, maybe. What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Having dinner with Lacey why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have drinks with me but if you're busy it doesn't matter."

"You want to have drinks after what happened last time?"

"I didn't kill that woman! And you came back to take up my hotel offer..." he smirked.

"Tommy! I thought we agreed never to mention that!"

"Technically I didn't actually agree so I can mention that whenever I want!"

"Tommy if you dare mention that to anyone then I will kill you and hide the evidence." she glared at him and Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"I thought I was the one who threatened people." he laughed.

"I can threaten you."

"You can't threaten a police officer."

"No but I can threaten my ex boyfriend."

"You had to add the ex didn't you."

"Behave yourself or we will never go for drinks again." she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"So we will go out then?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe..." she smirked at him before walking off, leaving him staring after her like usual.


	2. The lumps on the back

_**Author's note - sorry I didn't update on time, I was really busy. Thanks for the reviews, please can I get a few more for this chapter. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"Behave yourself or we will never go for drinks again." she slapped him playfully on the arm._

 _"So we will go out then?" he raised his eyebrow._

 _"Maybe..." she smirked at him before walking off, leaving him staring after her like usual._

 **Body of Proof**

Tommy stood outside of the door. Megan was inside talking to Kate in what seemed like a very heated discussion. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Tommy was face to face with a furious Kate. She looked at him before storming off to her office. He walked in to find Megan sat at her desk, head in hands. "What ya do this time?" he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"She's pissed off at me for not telling her that we used to date."

"That's it?"

"Yep. She wasn't too happy when I told her after you were arrested and now the chief knows and she's getting it in the ear."

"The chief knows?" he asked.

"Yeah only I don't think she's that bothered about us, just that Kate knew and didn't tell her."

"What makes you think that?"

"She asked me about it. That's how she found out."

"And you decided to drop Kate in it?"

"No, I didn't want to." she paused. "Do you have a reason for coming or did you come in the hope of a bitch fight?"

"I brought you coffee but if you're gonna be like that..." he trailed off, smirking. Megan sighed before getting up and grabbing her coffee. Their hands brushed against each other as she took it from him.

"So," she said, "any news on the case?"

"We have...a development."

"Go on."

"Patrick Smith is dead."

"What? How? I thought you had him in holding?" she asked.

"We did but apparently the confession wasn't enough and he was released at about 10 pm last night. He was found dead in his home by his neighbour. Apparently the neighbour had been given a parcel for him and when he went to deliver it he saw Mr Smith dead on the floor."

"Poor man."

"Really Megan? A man is dead and you feel sorry for the neighbour?"

"Shut up!" she punched him lightly in the arm. "Lets go."

 **Body of Proof**

They arrived at the house to be surrounded by police officers. Megan and Tommy managed to worm their way through the swarm of people and were greeted by Adam who continued to interview the neighbour. The interior of the house was dark, polished wood trim with black walls. The combination ended up giving off a gothic vibe. In the centre of the room was the victim; Patrick Smith. He was lay face up and there was a pool of crimson around him. "What is this place?" asked Tommy as he entered.

"It reminds me of the exorcism case we had."

"Yeah only this doesn't involve a religious father killing his daughters." he paused and walked over to a counter that sat in the corner of the room. "What's this?"

Megan walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. The table was filled with candles and upside down crosses. In the centre of the table was an old, leather-bound book. On the cover it said 'Diabolus' and had another upside down cross underneath. "It says 'devil' in Latin." she said. "The upside down cross is a sign for the anti-christ."

"You know Latin?" he laughed.

"My mom made me learn. Why is that so funny?"

"It's just that I would understand you more talking Latin than medicine."

" _You_ know Latin?" she scoffed.

"The odd phrase. Anyway, I thought you had a job to do." he said flirtatiously.

"I do and if you would have let me carry on then I would have done it!" She walked over to the body and crouched down, putting her gloves on as she went. A few minutes later Tommy stood behind her.

"What's the verdict doc? He gonna walk again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. COD is the same as Jonathon Right. I'm gonna put TOD at a couple of hours after you released him."

"So about midnight?"

"More towards 1pm."

"Same as the first victim. He didn't kill Jonathon Right."

"How would he know how Jonathon Right was killed though?"

"Maybe he was a witness to the murder, someone found out he saw, he confessed in the hope that he wouldn't be killed but the true murderer knew that his confession wouldn't be enough."

"Sounds plausible. Would explain why they were killed in the same way."

"Something tells me this isn't just a bar fight."

"What told you that?" she said sarcastically.

"You know, Megan, not everyone is as smart as you."

Megan began to laugh but stopped abruptly. "Tommy, look at this."

Tommy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It might be a message."

"A message?" he looked from Megan to the victim's back. It was covered in lots of little craters, all identical in shape and size and arranged in three lines.

"It looks like reversed Morse code."

"Why would someone write in Morse code?" he asked

"Why would someone leave a message on their victim's back?"

"Stop being smart!" he laughed "Not everyone is as clever as you."

"You're living proof of that!"

"No need to be mean! All I meant was that if he wanted to leave a message why didn't he just write it normally?"

"Handwriting can be traced back to you. If you write in Morse code then you can't show any particular style which could help build a case against you."

"I thought I was the detective!"

"Then do some detective work." She rolled her eyes.

"I would if I could get a word in edgeways." He smirked. Megan noticed an older officer watching them. The officer looked at Megan and smiled. She walked over to him as she was on her way out.

"Hey." She said. "Dr Megan Hunt from the coroners office."

"Officer Rickman." He paused. "That your boyfriend?"

"No." She blushed. "We're just friends."

"You sure because for 'friends' you sure do flirt a lot. There's a ton of chemistry between you."

"It's normal for us."

"All I'm saying is that if you won't go out with him then he'll settle for someone else." Her mind immediately thought of Officer Dunn.

She looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Thanks."

"Anytime love." He smiled as she walked towards the van.

 **Body of Proof**

"Am I amazing or am I amazing?" Shouted Tommy as he burst into Megan's office that afternoon. She looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw who it was.

"What have you done now?" She asked mockingly.

He gasped jokingly. "Don't use that tone with me! For your information I know who our main suspect should be."

"Who and how?"

"Stuart Carter. He wrote threatening letters to both victims."

"Wow. Where is he?"

"Uniforms arrested him about half an hour ago. Want to watch?"

"Sure."

Stuart Carter was a high ranking man in the world of business. He sat in the interrogation room in a full suit, complete down to the fancy cufflinks. He was visibly sweating but trying not to show his nerves. His hands were fiddling with his cufflinks and he kept running his hand through his hair. Tommy walked into the room. "I've been waiting for almost an hour now. What am I here for?" he asked, his voiced raised.

Tommy sat down and placed his hands on top of the file. "Mr Carter, how well do you know Jonathon Right and Patrick Smith?"

Stuart Carter shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't."

"Are you sure because these letters say you do." Tommy pushed two letters in evidence bags across the table. "Maybe you want to revise that answer."

"Ok I knew them. And yes, I did write those letters but I was angry. What's this even about?"

"They're both dead Mr Carter. Both the men that you wrote threatening letters to are dead. That looks kinda suspicious."

"Woah, I didn't kill them!"

"You threatened to kill them both in your letters, whose to say that you didn't carry out that threat?"

"It's a figure of speech! Yes I wanted them dead but I didn't kill them!"

"Where were you two days ago at 1am?" he asked.

"At home, with my wife."

"What about last night between midnight and 1:30am?"

He tensed his shoulders and shuffled again. "I was...working late."

"At 1am?" Tommy raised his eyebrows.

"Miss Amy Spencer. That's who I was with ok? We stayed late at the office after everyone had left."

"Thank you for your time Mr Carter. We might need to talk to you again so stay in town."

"Thanks." he said sheepishly as he walked out of the room. Tommy followed him out the door and met Megan.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think we could both do with some dinner."

"Sounds nice. You haven't pre-booked this time have you?" she joked.

"No, this was spur of the moment. There'll be no annoying waitresses trying to ruin our meal."

"Good. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. How about that new sushi place a few blocks away?"

"Sure." As they walked out of the precinct Tommy reached behind and put his arm around Megan's waist. She didn't try and stop him, instead she placed her head on his shoulder and they realised how well they fitted into each other's arms.


	3. The hit in the head

**Author's note - hey so I did mean to update on Friday but I had a really really bad day which involved crying and people hugging me all the time then I was at my caravan over the weekend and there was no internet which was good in a way just not for this. Promise I'll update next Friday.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter - they really meant a lot. Please could you try and review for this chapter, it would make me feel so much better. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Good. Where are we going?"_

 _"I don't know. How about that new sushi place a few blocks away?"_

 _"Sure." As they walked out of the precinct Tommy reached behind and put his arm around Megan's waist. She didn't try and stop him, instead she placed her head on his shoulder and they realised how well they fitted into each other's arms._

* * *

The next day Tommy walked into Megan's office holding two coffees. "This is becoming a habit." she said as she took her coffee from him.

"At least your arguments with Kate aren't."

"Yeah. I'd much rather have coffee than no job."

"Well you will forever get fresh coffee and a visit from me in the mornings."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

"What? The coffee or me?"

"Both." she smiled. "Found anything new?"

"Stuart Carter alibied out. His lady friend and his wife both said that he was with them at the times of the murder. We're still at square one."

"No we aren't. We worked out what the braille on Patrick Smith's back says."

"Go on."

"I warned you not to tell."

"What?"

"It's what the braille spelt out."

"Why put it on his back?"

"Why Morse code?"

"Touché. Any way of knowing who wrote it?"

"We found a partial print on the skin, the lab are running it through the database. I was just going over all of the items that could have made the message. Want to help?"

"Sure." She passed him a book. "Wait, this stuff isn't on the computer?"

"What would you search? Weapon great for writing Morse code messages in someone's back?"

"Something tells me that won't be on ebay..."

She laughed. "Probably not."

"I dare you to search for it though."

"What are we? 5th graders playing truth or dare?"

"Mock all you want Megan, I dare you to search for it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sighed overdramatically. She typed the words into her computer. "Tommy." She said, he tone surprised.

"What?"

"Come here a minute."

Tommy stood up and leant on the table, their faces just a few centimetres apart. He looked at the screen. "Do you think that review's real?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, how could she-"

"Tommy! Not that one! The one below it!"

"Oh. I knew that." He laughed.

"Hmm, sure you did."

He leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent a tingle down her spine as the hair on her neck stood on end. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating her and, if she hadn't been sitting down, she was sure her knees would've buckled beneath her. She turned to face him. Less than a centimetre was between their lips. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. He reached out to touch her and moved a piece of hair away from her face. Another shiver racked through her body. At that moment Tommy's phone rang. "You should probably get that." she said as she moved away from him, grabbed her bag and began to walk out of the room.

"Megan!" he shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Down to the lab." His phone was still ringing. She looked at him. "You gonna get that?"

"Megan!" He tried to shout her but it was too late. She had left. Their almost perfect moment had been ruined and he was left watching her leave him again.

 **Body of Proof**

"What's up?" asked Adam as Tommy threw himself into his chair.

"Megan." he said.

"What happened?"

"We had an almost perfect moment, the first since I came, then my phone rang and startled her."

"Whoever called got an earful I guess."

"Naww, it was a wrong number. Felt like throwing that phone against a wall." He put his head in his hands.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Go on. Even your ideas may be helpful right now."

"Idea 1: Go out with Officer Dunn again. You saw how jealous she was."

"What's idea 2?" He couldn't put up with another date with Jordan Dunn.

"Idea 2: Invite her round for dinner or a movie or something."

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea. There are some things we need to discuss anyway."

"Anytime."

"Any news on the print?"

"No. What else did you and Megan get up to, apart from the eyesex and almost kissing?"

"We know what made the marks in Mr Smith's back. We googled it. That was the reason I went you know."

"What? Really? So it wasn't too bring her coffee in the hope she might forgive you and maybe kiss you in the process?"

"That may have been my intention..." He trailed off. "Geez Adam, how did you get so good at reading people?"

"I'm a cop Tommy. It's my job. It's your job. Look, if I can read you then I can read Megan. She cares for you, she just doesn't want to be hurt again. I mean, she got divorced and had to watch as her boss slept with her ex then Peter died just a few years later. I think you showing up at that time just rattled her a little. She needs time to accept everything that's happened before she can realize that you've changed."

"Thanks Adam."

"It's ok. What did make the Morse code marks?"

"This." Tommy got the page up and showed Adam. It was a plastic finger pointer. He showed him the review.

"Woah. That's creepy. I mean who would write that as a review? How could she-"

"I know! Megan didn't understand my interest into that review! How could she do that?"

"Eww."

"Anyway, it's this review we're focusing on." Tommy read it "I warned him not to tell."

"That's worse than the one above. Who would write something like that?"

"Tech are tracking the IP address down now so hopefully we'll have an address soon."

"In the meantime, why don't you talk to Megan?"

"Because when she realised what we were doing she ran. I don't think she wants to kiss me."

"Maybe she's just scared of it falling apart again."

"I've changed though. I don't want to hurt her again."

"She has to realise that herself." He laughed, "Who'd have ever thought I'd giving relationship advice to you?"

"Yeah well, when it comes to Megan I'm a mess." He smiled. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was the address of the review writer. "You coming?"

 **Body of Proof**

Unfortunately the IP address had come from an abandoned warehouse and couldn't be traced easily to any one person. This didn't stop Tommy and Adam from taking a look around. "No sign of a computer." said Adam.

"Or any hygiene." Tommy had almost stood in what appeared to be a puddle of wee. They were about to turn and leave when a noise startled them. "What was that?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know. It came from over there."

"It sounded like a drinks can bring knocked over. Come on." They walked towards the noise, guns and flashlights at the ready. They turned the corner. A man was standing over a bin, rummaging through it. The approached the man carefully. "Sir?" said Tommy. The man turn to look at them. "My name is Detective Sullivan and this is my partner Detective Lucas. We just want to ask you a few questions about someone who was here about a week ago."

The man thought for a while before answering. "Look, I don't know very much."

"But you know something?"

"A man was here with a briefcase. I don't know who he was or what he did."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes, he didn't know I was here. He just set up his laptop or whatever was in the briefcase and sat over there." The man pointed to the far corner. "He was gone within half an hour."

"Would you be willing to come back to the station and describe this man to a sketch artist? It might help solve a murder."

"Anything to help the cops," he paused "but do you think you could set me up at a hostel for a few days?"

"I'll try talk to the chief for you." The man gave a toothy smile and followed Adam and Tommy to the car.

When they got back Adam accompanied the man to the sketch artist while Tommy decided to talk to Megan. He entered the lab and made his way to her office. There was no answer when he knocked and he couldn't see her because the blinds were down so he decided to go inside. She was lying on the floor, blood surrounding her head. "Megan!" screamed Tommy. He rushed immediately to her side. Kate heard the commotion and ran in. She stared at Tommy who was cradling Megan's head in his hands. "Help. You have to help her please!" Kate snapped out of the momentary shock and ran to get help. Tommy stayed knelt on the floor, Megan's head still in his hands. Tears ran down his cheek, dripping onto her face and running down her skin. She looked up at him. She stared into his eyes, the last thing she might ever see. "Megan stay with me. I love you!"


	4. The blow to the pride

**Author's note - I am sooo sorry! I completely forgot about updating and only remembered really late and by that time I hadn't the energy. I know I said I would update regularly but I am trying and will hopefully update on time next week.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, though it may not seem like it, they really help me and inspire me to write more. Please review again. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tommy stayed knelt on the floor, Megan's head still in his hands. Tears ran down his cheek, dripping onto her face and running down her skin. She looked up at him. She stared into his eyes, the last thing she might ever see. "Megan stay with me. I love you!"_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered beneath her lids. She moaned but eventually opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Tommy. He was sat next to her, his hands covering hers. "Hey." he said, "You're awake." he smiled at her.

"What happened? Where am I?" she tried to get up but had to sit down again as she felt dizzy. Tommy laughed and helped her back into bed before she fell over.

"Easy there tiger." he laughed. "You're in hospital. Someone attacked you but I'm gonna get them, I promise. For now all you can do is rest, that head injury had me worried."

She smirked. "So you were worried about me?" she said, mimicking his earlier words.

"I'm never not worried about you - you're so strong willed and independent. I was sure one day your stubbornness would come back to get you, looks like I was right."

"Thank you."

"For what? I called you stubborn."

"Yeah but you'd be the person I wanted to see when I woke up."

"Hey, if you were gone who would I flirt with?" he chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd find someone, good-looking guy like you."

"No one can replace you."

Megan was about to reply when Kate opened the curtain. "Megan, you're awake." she said.

"Apparently so, hey."

"How are you? Lacey's on her way along with your mom."

"Thanks. I'm a little dizzy and I feel as though I spent the whole night tipping vodkas down my throat but apart from that I'm fine."

"Well the doctor said that you should be ok in a couple of days." Kate turned to leave but turned around at the last moment. "Oh and Megan, if Tommy hadn't checked on you, you wouldn't be here right now." With that she smiled at them and left.

Megan looked at Tommy. "Uh, thanks, you know, for saving my life."

"Its ok." He paused. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

"Err, no. Why?" A look of recognition lingered on her face for a second before swiftly disappearing. It was enough for Tommy.

"Are you sure? I mean, you looked straight at me."

"No. I must have blanked it out. The brain does hide traumatic events such as...sorry, I'm rambling."

"That must be it, the brain thing. I'd call an attack traumatic and you _are_ the ex neurosurgeon here." He stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the precinct, help Adam."

"Err, yeah, sure. I should probably get some rest before seeing Lacey anyway."

 **Body of Proof**

As soon as Tommy got back to the station he grabbed a coffee and walked over to Adam. "How's Megan?" the young detective asked.

"Errmm, lets say we aren't at our best." was all Tommy could say.

"What happened?" Adam had only been told of Megan's attack, not of Tommy's actions.

"Well, as you probably already know, I was going to check in on her last night and the blinds were down so I knocked. She didn't answer so I went inside and found her lying on the floor with blood around her head. I got her head in my hands and told Kate to get help."

"Look, that's all good and well but there's something you aren't telling me. I wasn't made one of the youngest detectives for nothing Tommy."

"I thought she was dying and she was just looking up at me, staring into my eyes and there was so much blood. I started to cry. I told her to stay with me...and that I love her."

"What's the problem? You told her how you felt."

"She lied to me Adam, I asked her how much she remembered and she said nothing but she was lying. I saw it in her face. Eyes don't lie."

"Tommy. Get your head straight. This isn't an episode of Castle ok. You aren't gonna find out while watching her talk to a suspect! She's gonna be fine. She's got a lot to deal with at the moment, she probably just needs a little time to figure things out. If she does remember the she'll tell you when _she's_ ready, not when you are."

"Wow, you really do like Castle." He paused "Ugh, it's like working with a bloody therapist."

"You know I'm right."

"And you know I'm too proud to admit that."

"That's another thing. Megan's a strong, independent woman, maybe she needs time to adjust to having competition."

Tommy knew Adam was right but tried to ignore him. "This coffee tastes like shit."

"That's so typical. Running away, again are you?"

"I'm getting real coffee." Said Tommy before turning round and walking towards the door.

Adam paused then shouted to him. "Get us one will you?" he asked but to no avail, Tommy was already out the door.

 **Body of Proof**

Four hours later Adam found himself in the hospital. It had been a spur of the moment move yet now he was here he didn't want to back down. He made his way through to Megan. "Hey." he said.

"Detective Lucas."

"How are you?"

"Good considering I almost died. You?"

"Good." He paused, an awkward silence filling the air. "There's something I need to ask you."

Her body tensed up. "Is it about Tommy?"

"Yeah. Look, I don't mean to pry and I know you have history but please just answer one question. Do you still have feelings for him?"

She felt sick. Her whole world came crashing down. This was a reality she didn't want to face. She couldn't face. What was she supposed to do? This was Tommy's partner, someone he trusted. What did that mean for her?

Adam could obviously see her brain working. "I won't tell him, I just want to know. I promise, he will never find out." he added, reassuring her slightly.

She looked down at the sheets and nodded her head. The action was so small that Adam almost missed it. "Yes. I do still have feelings for him. I can't help it. Even when I married and had Lacey I knew it was him I wanted to be with." she paused. "I heard what he said to me, when he told me he loved me. Then I lied to him, right here in this very room. I told him I hadn't heard, but he knew. He always did. Oh God, what have I done?" By now tears were streaming down her face.

Adam put his hand supportively on her arm. "Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you admit to hearing what he said?"

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen, of what's already happened. I'm scared this won't work out and I'll go through all that heartbreak again."

"He's changed and he's trying to prove it. Look, he probably wouldn't want me to tell you this but everyday he asks me how he could prove to you that he's changed."

She laughed. "That's not what I thought but in a way it's typical of him."

"Yeah." He paused. "You should tell him you know, he feels the same way."

"Maybe I will." she smiled.

At that point Adam's phone rang. "Oh, hey Tommy." He shot a glance at Megan. "Yeah, sure, I'm on my way now." With that he left the room, smiling at from the doorway. _They're meant together_ he thought on his way out.

 **Body of Proof**

"Tommy." she said to the figure walking in front of her.

He turned around. "Megan? Aren't you meant to be in hospital?"

"I was discharged."

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine, I was discharged against the doctor's wishes."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"So am I." she laughed, hugging him back. "Have you found out who attacked me yet?"

"I was just going to view the tapes now. How about you go back to your office?"

"Tommy, I want to see the tapes. You can't stop me."

"Well I can, being a policeman."

"But you won't." she smirked at him.

"No, I won't."

They walked together, chatting about various things, until they got to the station. She saw a picture of herself at her desk on the screen. She felt sick. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. The technician look at her before playing the tape. She watched as a man entered her office and caught her by surprise. Her hand grabbed Tommy's and he pulled her closer. Her head was now buried into his chest but she continued to watch. She saw Tommy run over and cradle her head in his arms. There was no sound. Tommy silently thanked God. He felt Megan's head turn into his chest and he knew she couldn't watch anymore. Her body started to shake as tears streamed down her face. Tommy hugged her tighter and stroked her hair with his hands. He motioned for the tape to be stopped and the technician exited the room, leaving Tommy and Megan alone together. "Shh." He whispered, still stroking her hair. "It's ok, I'm here." They stayed like that for five minutes and he waited until the shaking stopped. She turned her head to look at him. Her face was blotchy and red and her puffy eyes made it obvious she'd been crying. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and gently cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, staring into the blue sea that was his eyes. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"Saving my life...and comforting me."

"What can I say? I didn't really think about it, it just came naturally."

"Well, thank you anyway." She paused. "I mean it Tommy. I owe you so much."

"Meg, listen to me. You don't owe me anything."

"Tommy don't lie. I just wish you weren't so stubborn."

"Rich coming from you." They laughed. "But seriously though, just the fact that you're alive is enough."

Before he knew what was happening he found his lips on hers. She didn't back away as usual, instead she kissed back. After a few seconds they broke apart. "Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that real?"

"I hope so. If not, that's the best dream I've had."

Silence descended upon them.

"Megan, you aren't thinking straight."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. It's the medication talking."

"Tommy I am thinking. I am perfectly sane."

"I'm sorry Meg but I can't do this now. Lets wait until you've calmed down and come off the painkillers then, if you still want to, we'll try this again." He kissed the top of her forehead and walked off.

"Tommy!" she called but he was already gone.

* * *

 **Author's note - Ok, I'm gonna be honest here, I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter but the events are quite important so please on't hate me for my crappy writing!**


	5. The break in the case

**Author's note - Hey so again this is late but I was at some listener training thing yesterday and I just had such a bad day - don't worry I cheered myself up with Bop and NCIS:LA.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they really make me happy. I'm currently writing chapter 10 so hopefully I can devote a little more time to writing. Please continue to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Meg but I can't do this now. Lets wait until you've calmed down and come off the painkillers then, if you still want to, we'll try this again." He kissed the top of her forehead and walked off._

 _"Tommy!" she called but he was already gone._

* * *

"What's up?" asked Adam when Tommy got back to the precinct.

"Nothing." he replied gruffly.

"Don't lie to me Tommy."

"Fine. Megan kissed me."

"And you're not currently kissing her back because?"

"Because I pushed her away."

"Why would you do that? You've been pining over her for ages yet when she kisses you you dismiss her?"

"She isn't thinking straight. The painkillers are messing up her head and I don't want her to dump me as soon as she's better."

"Look, Tommy, you're a smart guy most of the time but you've been so stupid. Don't you see, she's liked you back for ages but all you could focus on was the negatives. This isn't some delusion caused by the drugs, this is the truth." said Adam, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I need to see if the techs got a face from the video. I'll check in later."

 **Body of Proof**

The man sitting behind the glass looked the polar opposite of the room's previous occupant. Unlike Stuart Carter, this man was broad and mean looking; your stereotypical hitman. _This is not going to be easy_ thought Tommy before walking in. "Mr Vaseer." He said, sitting across the table from him. "Do you know why you are here?" The man said nothing. "You are here because you assaulted one of my colleagues a few nights ago." The man simply blinked at the allegation made against him. Tommy set the laptop down on the table and pressed play. The tape showing Megan's attack played but still he remained motionless. "Who told you to attack Dr Hunt?" He was met with a steely glare that screamed defiance.

"Why?" said the man.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care?"

"She is my colleague and friend. I would like to know who to arrest for the attempt on her life." he paused, not knowing Megan was watching from behind the glass. "You are already going down for this, now's your chance to drag someone down with you. It might help reduce your sentence."

"Fine. I never saw their face, they always contacted me by phone."

"What was his voice like? Any accent?"

"There was a slight English accent to her voice."

"Her?"

"Yeah it was definitely a girl."

"Ok thank you. I'll pass your co-operation along to the DA."

 **Body of Proof**

Tommy had just walked out the room when he heard someone shouting him. It was Megan. "Tommy wait."

He sighed inwardly. He didn't want to deal with the complications of earlier, but he plastered on a smile and faced her. "Megan."

"I'm sorry about before. I see what you mean and I'm willing to wait."

He was shocked speechless. Before he could say anything intelligent she had already walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 **Body of Proof**

When Megan got home Lacey was waiting for her. She was stood by the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. "Lacey? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"What? Tell who what?"

"Tommy. That you like him."

"What? Who told you that? How do you even know about that?"

"You talk in your sleep...and grandma told me about New York."

"She had no right to tell you about that!"

"Mom, it's ok. Please, dont be mad at her. I kept asking."

Megan looked at her daughter. "Lace, why are you so bothered about Tommy and I?"

"Because this is not the first time he's saved you and its obvious you like him back."

"How do you know he likes me."

"I heard him talk to you while you where unconscious."

"What?"

"When you were in hospital he never left you. I stood by the curtain and listened."

"What did he say?

"Oh, now you want to know..." she smirked.

"Lacey." said Megan sternly.

"Okay okay! He said that he shouldn't have let you go in New York and that he had been stupid."

"Oh." she paused. "Lacey, please just go to bed, I need some space."

"Sure." said Lacey as she made her way upstairs, leaving her mother alone with her thoughts.

 **Body of Proof**

The next morning Megan got a call from Tommy. They had found the man from the sketch the homeless man had provided them with. The man's name was Gordon Wyatt. "Mr Wyatt," started Tommy as he entered the room, "why were you on a laptop that was used to post a grotesque review of a product from under a parking structure?"

"Ahh, straight to the chase. You're an impatient man detective." Tommy was surprised at the man's English accent. Sure, Mr Wyatt was dressed in the way you would expect a rich Englishman to dress but somehow the words startled him. "Yes, I am English. No, this is not fake."

"Mr Wyatt, it says here you studied psychology at Oxford university and passed with top marks. From these notes, it seems like you are quite the shrink."

"I don't hear a question." he paused, "Oh, and, can you not say shrink, it makes my profession seem childish."

"Right. Let me rephrase the question, what were you doing with a laptop that was used to write an utterly disturbing review of a murder weapon from under a car park?"

"I wasn't."

"Being a shrink you know that people hide things through lies. Why did you lie?"

"Why are you so sure that I'm lying?"

"Well, I've been a cop for some time now, it's part of the job."

"Then maybe you've been doing your job wrong."

"Don't turn the focus to me, just answer the question truthfully."

"Fine, I was there but I didn't leave that review."

"What were you doing with the laptop?"

"It was left on my doorstep with a note telling me to go to the car park and to send an email when it was done."

"Why would you do it? What can someone possibly have on you?"

"Look, back in England I'm quite a respectable man. When I was in my 20s I was quite a womaniser and, as I found out last year, one of those women got pregnant."

"Ok, so your reputation was at stake."

"Not just my reputation..." he sighed, "I am a Lord meaning my estate and money were also at risk."

"So you had to what the note said otherwise you could loose everything?"

"Yes, and my marriage would also be over."

"Why? This happened before you were married didn't it."

"This, yes, but just before I found out about my child I had an affair and I've been blackmailed ever since."

"Is it the same person?"

"No, I dont think so."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well it's usually a man but he's from England and America but the past few times its been an English woman."

"Okay, thanks a lot."

 **Body of Proof**

"Megan." said Tommy, walking into her office.

"Tommy."

"We got the man who hurt you." he said as he awkwardly shuffled in her doorway.

"Who is he?"

"A professional, sent by an English woman."

"I don't know anyone English."

"Well the man with the laptop is an English shrink and he's being blackmailed by what seems to be the same woman."

"At least it's a start."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence descended on them. Tommy turned to walk out when Megan stopped him.

"I'm going for drinks if you want to come." It meant to come out as a question but it sounded more like a plea.

"Sure, sounds fun." he grinned.


	6. The English in America

**Author's note - So I've been dealing with some shit and only just finished chapter 10, meaning my next update may take a little longer than usual. Thanks for sticking with this story and for the continued support. Please continue to review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I'm going for drinks if you want to come." It meant to come out as a question but it sounded more like a plea._

 _"Sure, sounds fun." he grinned._

* * *

The bar was quite full by the time Megan and Tommy got there. They pushed their way to the front and ordered their drinks: a scotch on the rocks for Tommy and tequila for Megan. "You sure you want a tequila after last time?" he said flirtatiously once they had sat at a table.

"Are you sure you even want to drink after last time?" she replied, her voice just as flirtatious.

"Well if you don't leave I can't get framed for murder..." he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What? You expect me to fall for something like that?" she laughed.

"No, I just wanted to see you laugh again." he said before ordering them another round. "Anyway, you came back to take up my offer of a hotel room..." he smirked.

"After many, many tequilas."

"Something I hope to replicate tonight." He laughed as she punched him lightly in the arm. Try as she might, Megan couldn't stay mad at him and eventually joined him in laughing.

A little while later, after someone had badly covered Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy, Tommy spoke. "I love your laugh." he said, feeling little tipsy after a few more drinks.

"Normally I would find that creepy." replied Megan who was also feeling tipsy.

"Well it's me so you don't mind." he smirked.

"No, I don't mind." she smiled back at him. "However, if you think tonight is going to be a repeat of the last time we went out you can-" she was cut short by the feeling of Tommy's lips on hers. Instinctively she kissed back and soon the kiss grew deeper and fierce; filled with unresolved tension.

"You know, a hotel room does sound good right now..." he trailed off, winking as he went to the bar again.

 **Body of Proof**

The next morning Megan woke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Blinking, she sat up and, realising she was naked, covered herself with the duvet. She felt a warmth round her waist and looked down to see that someone else was in the bed with her; someone who had their arm wrapped around her. Slowly she turned to look for the second person. The man in question was lying face down but her moving of the duvet must have woken him for he stirred and rolled over to see what had disturbed him. It seemed he was just as surprised as she was. "Tommy!" she exclaimed.

"Megan?" he asked, obviously confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as we're both naked and in a bed, I think it's safe to presume we had sex."

"I don't remember anything though."

"It's called alcohol. Look, I know most women remember having sex with me but alcohol can make you forget even the best experiences." He raised his arms defensively as she threw a pillow at him. "Hey! I was only messing. Well, I'm not kidding about it being one of the best experiences..."

"This is not the time to be joking."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood."

A silence filled the air.

"What are we going to do?" he asked nervously.

"Get dressed, go home and forget the ever happened." she suggested.

"No."

"What?"

"I lost you 20 years ago and when I turned you down the other day it broke my heart. Please Megan, I can't lose you again." he paused, "You know, alcohol makes people tell the truth."

Megan stayed quiet, her head bowed almost in shame.

"Don't lie to me Megan, do you want to be with me or not?"

Finally she spoke, her head now lifted up to face him. "It's not that I don't like you or even that I don't trust you, I'm just so confused."

"Oh."said Tommy, looking away from her.

"But I do know that it was always you." Tommy turned to face her at this. "It was you I compared other people to. It was you I thought of when I was kidnapped. It's always been you."

Tommy didn't know what to say so instead he kissed her. The kiss, though it wasn't very long, was passionate and meaningful; making up for all the years apart.

 **Body of Proof**

A few hours later Megan met with Tommy and Adam at the precinct (they had both gone home and changed). "Boys." she said, winking at Tommy.

"Hey Megan." they said in unison, Tommy smiling back at her.

"So what have you got?"

"Gordon ended up being a dead end." said Tommy, "Except for the fact that he's being blackmailed by the same woman who paid Mr Vaseer."

"You got a name?"

"No, just that's she's a posh English woman who knows secrets about powerful men." added Adam.

"Okay so she had access to these secrets?"

"Sounds like it."

"She must be a friend of his family then."

"That's what we thought. What have you got?"

"I discovered something new on the bodies." she paused, "The men were related."

"What? How?" asked Tommy.

"It seems they shared a common ancestor, either a parent or grandparent."

"So they could've been brothers or cousins?" stated Adam.

"How can you tell?" said Tommy

"They were both born with an abnormality that resulted in an extra thumb growing on one hand. While both had some sort of operation to remove this growth, the scars are identical."

"Yeah but there must be more than two people with an extra thumb, how do you know they're related?"

"The DNA shows a match but it isn't precise enough to show the relation."

"Wow, okay thanks."

"There's more." she said and both men turned around to look at her. "We got a match from the partial on the skin round the Morse code."

"Who is it?"

"A Miss Ezra George, 29, no immediate family listed and she just happens to be English..." she raised her eyebrow.

"So she's in the states?"

"Flew out a week before the murder of Jonathon Right with a six week holiday visa."

"So we have six weeks to catch her." started Adam to no one in particular.

"Well...no."

"What?"

"Apparently she has diplomatic immunity."

"What do she do that grants her immunity?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd leave that to the detectives here." she smirked at Tommy.

"Of course, but first I want lunch." said Tommy, who then turned to Megan, "Do you want to join me?" he asked.

"Well why not?" she replied as she smirked again at him.

With that they walked out of the precinct together leaving Adam to watch.

"What was that all about?" asked Kate, stepping out of the room next to Adam.

"I don't know but I think they're finally together." he replied and kissed Kate on the forehead.

"Well, should we come clean when they do?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Sounds like a good idea considering they won't tell anyone for a while."

"You know, I am full of good ideas." she paused, "In fact, I have one right now..." Adam kissed her again but this time on the lips. She snaked her arms round his head and kissed back.

"Why don't we go act on that good idea now then?" He smirked.

"Lets go." she said as they too made their way out of the precinct.


	7. The TV in the volunteer

**Author's note - Sorry it's been a while but like I said I've been dealing with some things and, though I'm not completely better, I've definitely improved. Also, yesterday I had my phone nicked so yeah...I had so much fanfic written on that which will be a nice surprise when they get it unlocked.**

 **Reviews will make me feel better...*hint hint* Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"You know, I am full of good ideas." she paused, "In fact, I have one right now..." Adam kissed her again but this time on the lips. She snaked her arms round his head and kissed back._

 _"Why don't we go act on that good idea now then?" He smirked._

 _"Lets go." she said as they too made their way out of the precinct._

* * *

"Ok so to get rid of her diplomatic immunity we have to have something solid." started Tommy, "We can't just accuse her without evidence."

"We have the finger print and if we get a recording if her voice we could get Mr Vaseer and Mr Wyatt to identify her." suggested Megan.

"Good idea but how are we going to record her?"

"She must have immunity for a reason, maybe she's been on TV?"

"You," said Tommy, "are a genius!" He seemed to forget that Adam was standing next to them and he kissed Megan's head. Adam just managed to contain a smile and instead rolled his eyes at the pair in front of him.

 **Body of Proof**

A few hours later Tommy and Adam found themselves completely worn out. They had gone through years worth of footage and were nowhere near close to finding the woman. Deciding to take a break, Tommy stood up. "I'm going to see Megan." he said.

Adam shook his head. "You kids have fun but remember to be safe." he joked.

Tommy laughed and headed towards the ME's office.

He knocked on Megan's door and entered the room. "Hey." he said, walking over to her. She smiled. "I brought food." He held up a plastic bag of Chinese takeaway.

"Thanks Tommy." she laughed and opened the bag. "This is good." she said, taking her first bite of the hot food inside the cartoon. "How's it going with the tapes?" she asked once they were settled on the sofa with their lunch.

"No luck so far but we've still got hours left."

Megan looked towards the TV that was on by her door. "Tommy?" she started. "Isn't that our woman?" He looked and turned up the volume.

"Yeah it is. What's her job?"

"I don't know, I think she's head of some sort of charity."

"Good work Megan. After we're finished I'll send a copy to Adam."

"Ok. Thanks again for the food."

"No problem, I like treating you."

"Well I like it when you treat me."

 **Body of Proof**

"Yes, that's definitely the woman who blackmailed me." said Gordon Wyatt who was in the precinct once again. "Who is she?"

"She's the leader of a charity called One Earth. They help organise anti-pollution protests in London and other major cities in the UK."

"I funded One Earth. I gave them money." he said looking utterly confused.

"Ok, maybe that's how she targeted you. Did you give any other details?"

"Only my name and phone number."

"Please Mr Wyatt, try and think how she could've picked up her o knowledge of your past."

"I'm not sure, I mean I wasn't as discreet back then but I was before. Even so, only people who ran in my circles knew about my youth."

"Ok. Do you know a Mr Vaseer or a Michael Thompson?"

"I don't know the first man but I'm sure Micheal went to the same school as me."

"That school would be Eton, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you Mr Wyatt. We'll be in touch."

"Did he talk?" asked Tommy as soon as he had finished talking to Mr Wyatt. Adam had been talking to Mr Vaseer about Mrs George.

"Yeah, says she's the one who made him...do what he did." he said, pausing as he noticed Megan standing next to Tommy.

"Ok, that means she's the one behind all this. First, we need to find her motive."

"And how/why she's targeting these people." added Megan.

"Yeah. Megan, is there anything on the bodies that could give us a reason or a connection?"

"I'll go over them again and see if I missed anything."

"Thanks, Adam and I will check any reports for a connection or similarity."

Megan left and Tommy and Adam headed to their desks to run characteristics through old reports.

"So, you and Megan finally together?" asked Adam as soon as they were out of earshot.

"None of your business." grunted Tommy. However, he couldn't stop the wide grin that spread over his face.

"Maybe it isn't but with that smile it's hard for me not to be interested." laughed Adam, opening up an old file that hadn't yet been digitalised.

"Shut up Adam!" said Tommy as he threw a pencil, hitting Adam in the ear.

"So, I'll take that as a yes then. Don't suppose you'll tell me how it happened?"

"Don't push your luck." joked Tommy

 **Body of Proof**

Meanwhile Lacey was on her way to meet Megan for lunch. She turned into the reception area of the lab and was greeted by Ethan and Curtis. After various high fives and handshakes (all of which Curtis made), Lacey entered Megan's office to find her mom at the desk with a photo in her hands. Noticing her daughter's presence, she put the photo down and grabbed her bag; but not before Lacey could look at the picture. "Mom, is that Tommy?" she asked, confused

Megan quickly turned the photo over. "Maybe." Lacey stared at her condescendingly with her head cocked to one side. "Okay, yes it is but it was from when we lived together in New York back in the 90s."

"Back when you were lovers you mean?" A smirk played on Lacey's lips.

"Alright young lady, less cheek please."

Lacey rolled her eyes and smiled as she picked up the photo again. "So, you still have this picture huh?"

"Lacey..." Megan's voice had a warning tone to it but Lacey continued.

"And you're only looking at it now? Hmm...Well you don't look upset so I'm guessing you didn't reject him _again_ and I think you have a kind of glow to you. Wait! I've got it! You two had sex, probably the other night when I was at Grandma's." She paused, studying Megan's face for any kind of hint that she was right. "Ah hah! I knew it! So are you a couple now? Does Grandma know? I mean, Tommy isn't her favourite person and you and her have only just began talking again..." Lacey trailed off, having realised how much she was overthinking it.

"Okay yes,as you so discreetly put it, we had sex the other night. In the morning we realised we had both been drunk and decided not to act on it."

"Mom, just so you know, I can tell when you're lying."

"Why do you have to be so much like myself?" sighed Megan, rolling her eyes at her daughter, "Fine, we decided to act on it."

"So you're dating?"

"Well, I don't know if you'd call it th-"

"Have you been on a date?"

"He brought up Chinese food yesterday but that's about it."

"You're dating."

"What? How?"

"Easy, he bought you food and you ate it together."

"Yeah along with a dozen case files."

"He needed an excuse to eat with you."

Megan sighed and walked towards the door. "Talking of food, lets go get something to eat."

* * *

 **Author's note - Ok so the end was a little ooc but I wanted Lacey to figure it out WITHOUT having to walk in on them. Thanks.**


	8. The connection in the couple

**Author's note - Sorry it's been a while. I know it seems as if sorry is the only thing I say but I've been dealing with some shit and I've not had time or the right frame of mind to write so...sorry? Thanks for the reviews, they're what really motivated me to write and update.**

 **Thanks for sticking with the story, I promise I won't give up on it. Anyway, please continue to read and review and basically enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah _along with a dozen case files."_

 _"He needed an excuse to eat with you."_

 _Megan rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Talking of food, lets go get something to eat."_

* * *

The next day they were no closer to finding out who the killer was. Something was bothering Megan though so she went to see Tommy and Adam at the precinct. "Hey." said Tommy, kissing her cheek as she entered.

"Hi." added Adam, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey." she replied, leaning deeper into Tommy's embrace. "So look, I've got something on my mind."

"Am I involved with this or do I not want to watch?" joked Adam.

"Shut it." snapped Tommy, a smirk playing on his lips before he turned back to Megan. "So what's bugging you?"

"In yesterday's interview with Mr Wyatt you said a Mr Micheal Thompson, who is he?"

"Oh, he's just a name that keeps popping up in files. I thought he might have been connected to both of the blackmail targets and I was right."

"So who is he? I mean, if he went to school in England how does he connect with the US and our two victims?"

"We don't know that's why Adam is gonna run a background check."

"I am? Of course I am." grumbled Adam who slouched over to the computer and started searching the mystery man.

Megan laughed and turned back to Tommy. "So, you think he might have something to do with the murders?"

"I don't know, but gotta cover our asses haven't we?" he smirked.

"Hmm, I think my ass is pretty well covered." she laughed as she felt his hand slide down from her back and stop on her butt. Tommy took the opportunity to surprise her and kissed her. Megan, however surprised she was, kissed back and wrapped her arms round his neck as his other hand tangled itself in her hair. They were interrupted by Adam who shouted something from his desk, unbeknown to his poor timing.

"Got our connection!" he shouted. He turned around to see why no had answered him and quickly turned back to his desk, but not before he could see the look Tommy gave him. "It can wait." he said hastily.

"No, it can't." he said, before smiling apologetically at Megan. Adam didn't say anything. "Well, what's the connection?"

"Micheal Thompson and Ezra George both went to school together, the same school as Mr Wyatt attended and at the same time."

"So he was lying?" asked Megan.

"I dont think so, the boys and the girls were separated." interrupted Adam.

"But Micheal and Ezra may have known each other from a group or activity club." said Tommy

"Exactly and if they did then that's another link between everything."

"Now all we need to do is find out _why_ she wants to do all this."

"Maybe I was getting to close?" suggested Megan.

"If it was about covering her tracks she would've concealed her voice. No, this is about something deeper, maths singing in her past. Adam, can you search Ms George's name through the internet and see if any news stories pop up?"

"Sure, how about I include Micheal Thompson?"

"Good idea."

Tommy and Megan began to walk out the door when Adam stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?" he said to Tommy in the tone a parent would use to a teen caught sneaking out.

"What?"

"You aren't leaving me with all this work."

"Well just leave half for me to do when I get back." Tommy reasoned.

"If you get back." murmured Adam, who was now back facing the screen and ignoring his retreating partner.

 **Body of Proof**

When Megan and Tommy arrived at her office they found a visitor. "Oh hey Mom, hey Tommy."

Megan's expression was one of surprised, anger and confusion. "Lacey? What are you doing here?"

"I had a half day and I forgot my key so I decided to come here and ask for yours but it seems I interrupted something."

However young Lacey was compared to Tommy, the awkwardness of the situation made him squirm internally. His only hope was that Megan wouldn't bring him into things. Unfortunately this hope was not to be realised. "No, you haven't interrupted anything. Tommy was just here to get the results of the tox screen weren't you?"

He writhed uncomfortably in the doorway. "Er, yeah, that's all, nothing else." he said awkwardly.

"The same results I saw you email him the other day?" asked Lacey, who was quite suspicious of her mother's activities. It was clear that Megan hadn't informed Tommy that she knew about their relationship and, much longer her mother, Lacey enjoyed being right.

"Well yes...it turns out they need a paper copy from the hospital printers."

"So he's just here because you two are sleeping together?"

Tommy's eyes flew wide open in surprise at her last enlightening, if not true, accusation. He fidgeted awkwardly, being sure not to make eye contact with anyone but his shoes. Suddenly his old leather boots were very interesting.

"Lacey!"

"Is the truth isn't it?" A knowing look spread upon Lacey's face.

"That is none of your business!"

"Fine, just give me your key and I'll be gone. You probably won't need to go home anyway."

Megan opened her mouth to respond but soon gave up after a quick glance at Tommy had confirmed her suspicions about his role in the argument. She slid the key off the ring and handed it to Lacey. Finally her daughter left the room, leaving the couple alone in the aftermath of the outburst. "So..." said Tommy, awkwardly trying to fill the silence that head descended upon them.

"Look Tommy, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're a bitch when you get angry? Already knew that, been on the receiving end as well."

Megan laughed. "No really there's something else." Tommy looked concerned. "Yesterday I was meeting Lacey for dinner and she saw me looking at a picture of us from New York. Somehow she managed to guess that we'd had sex and were now together."

"How did she get sex from an old photo of us?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know but the amount of detective work she did, she may as well have been your daughter."

"Yeah well, it probably is down to my amazing presence in her life over the past year." joked Tommy.

Megan rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. "Don't flatter yourself." she laughed. "Anyway, should we go get that meal or not?"

"Fine," he said, dramatically sighing and rolling his eyes, "Let's go."

Just as they were about to head out, Tommy got a call. "Detective Sullivan. What? Of course, I'll be there in 5."

"What's happened?" asked Megan, noticing the worried tone in his voice.

"There's been another murder. Stuart Carter is dead."


	9. The Carter in the case

**Author's note - ok so I'm currently writing chapter 11 and should be finished soon so I should be able to post more regularly - at least until next week when I go back to school. Thanks for sticking with this story and please continue to review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"What's happened?" asked Megan, noticing the worried tone in his voice._

 _"There's been another murder. Stuart Carter is dead."_

* * *

"Dead?"

"Yeah dead, as in that thing that happens to you when you stop breathing, you also determine the cause of it in people everyday."

"Yes I know what death is but what do you mean Stuart Carter is dead? How?"

"That's sorta your area of expertise: mine's the why, yours is the how."

Megan rolled her eyes and huffed when she couldn't think of a comeback. "Oh be quiet." she said, shaking her head.

Tommy laughed then looked at her. "Anyway, we should go to the scene. You wanna lift?"

She smiled. "Yeah thanks. I'll just get a ride back with Ethan and the body."

"Great, I'll try not to think about that tonight when we're having sex."

She couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped as she punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes. "Who says we're having sex?" she joked.

"Well, it was my idea but you were gonna agree." he smirked, putting his hand on her waist.

"Oh was I now?" Her voice was as flirtatious as could be and it was having an effect on Tommy.

Being lost for words, all Tommy could do was make out a "Mmm." before finally closing the gap between them.

Megan relaxed in to the kiss quickly but soon remembered her job and pulled away reluctantly. "Tommy," she said, the space between them less than 3 inches, "we have to go to work."

"We are at work." he reasoned, kissing her jaw as she prepared an answer.

"We have to go to the scene." she laughed, playfully pushing him away.

"Spoilsport." he moaned sarcastically, causing Megan to laugh at her 'companion'.

 **Body of Proof**

The scene in front of them was quite similar to the previous scenes: Stuart Carter was in the middle of the floor with two large gashes to his lower abdomen only this time he was clutching a bible. The scene was his private office and Megan wondered why no one had found him earlier, as it was now mid afternoon. "Megan?" said Tommy, waking her from her thoughts. "Do you have anything for us?"

She glanced down at the body. "Well the fact that he's in partial rigour combined with his liver temp suggests that his time of death was around 1am, the same as the others. Also, I can't be certain but I think that the cause of death is also the same."

"Ok so we have presumably one killer who does his work at 1am and stabs his victims twice, despite the fact that his first cut doesn't do anything. Why though?" He paused, "Maybe they knew something or he might get pleasure out of seeing them in pain?"

"I don't think so. I think the first victim, Jonathon Right, was his intended target and now he's so paranoid that he starts killing anyone who we question." suggested Megan.

Tommy smiled. "That sounds plausible. Do you think there's a history of mental illness?"

"Probably schizophrenia, maybe along with borderline personality disorder or bi polar but I'm not sure which. Most likely caused by a traumatic event. Is there anything in Johnathan Right's past that could be traumatic?"

"I don't think so but I'll ask the wife. Adam, can you continue taking statements while Megan finishes with the body and I talk to Mr Carter's and Mr Right's wives?"

"Sure." said Adam. He turned to Megan, "Need a lift?" he asked.

"Thank you Adam, a lift would be nice." Tommy was out of earshot and Megan couldn't handle any more of Ethan's endless blabbing about mob bosses or zombies or whatever he had recently watched.

The atmosphere in the car was neither unpleasant nor cheerful yet at the sane time it wasn't awkward. Megan felt Adam's eyes on her and, without taking her eyes of the road, she spoke. "What? Have I got something in my hair?" she said, knowing full well that she didn't.

Adam was taken aback by her abruptness and it took him a few seconds to answer. "What? No! Your hair's fine, err nice, err no nothing in your hair."

Megan smiled inwardly at his response. "Then would you like to tell me why you were looking at me like that?" she asked.

"No reason." he replied quickly.

The car remained quiet for a few minutes before Adam spoke again.

"So, you and Tommy huh?"

Megan nodded. "Yep."

He was unnerved by her one-word answer but continued. "So what happened?"

She looked at him. "I'm guessing Tommy didn't tell you?" She took his lack of response as a no. "Detective Lucas, I try not to mix my work and home life but, as you are Tommy's partner, you can know that yes we are together and yes we have been on a date but no I will not tell you the circumstances in how we got together."

Adam was silent for a second before speaking. "Take it that's the most I'm gonna get so thanks. And err, how's Lacey?"

"She's good." replied Megan, a small smile on her lips.

 **Body of Proof**

The door to autopsy swung open as Tommy entered the room. "Hey doc. Got anything new?"

"No, like I said, both the COD and TOD are the same as the others."

"You know what I don't get?" asked Tommy as he walked to the other side of the table where Megan was stitching up Mr Carter's chest, "Why he always stabs them twice, knowing that one cut doesn't kill them. I know I asked this before but if, like you said, he's paranoid, why is he killing them all the same way?"

"Hmm, perhaps he wants to cover his steps; make it look like a serial killer instead of it all looking like a cover up."

"Yeah, maybe. By the way, we've had no luck with Ezra George."

"What, why? She's the main suspect in the killing of three people."

"I know but it looks as if she's gone under the radar: No phone, no social networking, no meetings or media appearances."

"Perhaps she knew she'd been sloppy and decided to hide."

"Yeah but I'm thinking that she pulled a few strings, found out she was a suspect and used her communications to keep a low profile."

Megan smiled to her self and binned her gloves. "I'm nearly done here, you ready?"

"Yeah. So where are we going?"

"You'll see...oh and I booked us a room at that new fancy hotel downtown."

"Hmm, so you did like my idea then?" he smirked.

"Well, I did but you said the thought of me riding back with a body puts you off." With this she sauntered into her office.

Tommy came up behind her as she grabbed her clothes and made a beeline for the changing rooms. "It would do but I know you got a lift with Adam..." he said before gently pushing her into the room and waiting in her office.

 **Body of Proof**

The next day Tommy came bursting into autopsy, a grin on his face. "What's put you in a good mood? I mean, I know last night was amazing but really, can you not boast at work?" she joked.

"While I have every reason to boast about _that_ , there is something just as good on my mind."

Megan sighed sarcastically. "Fine, go on."

"We found Ms George."

"What? How-where?"

"She tried to catch a flight back to London."

"You can't hold her on anything though, why didn't she just leave?"

"I may have conjured up some minor offenses which can be dropped if she co-operates..."

"Tommy Sullivan! Breaking the law to catch a killer, I'm surprised!"

"Oh come on, you love it really." He smirked.

She looked disbelievingly at him. "Oh really? Do I now?"

"Of course, which woman could resist the bad boy Tommy Sullivan." He said with a wink.

"Hmm, not many. Luckily I'm one of the few who can..." she teased

He raised his eyebrow. "You didn't seem to be able to resist me last night."

"Hmm, I think the alcohol had something to do with that - it makes me one of the many who can't "

"Maybe you should just be permanently drunk then?"

"Yeahhh, that's not a good idea at work." said a voice from the door. Tommy and Megan turned round to find a man standing at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asked Tommy, now flushing a bright shade of crimson.

"I'm looking for my daughter."

"Ok, is she deceased?" asked Megan, realising it may have something to do with the morgue.

"No, but I was told I could find her here."

"Ok, what's her name?"

"Dr Megan Hunt."

* * *

 **Author's note - Oooooo! Cliffhanger! *evil laugh***


	10. The D in deceased

**Author's note - So, I know this is late but I broke my laptop screen again and I've only just started my GCSE years so I've already been swamped with homework. I also know that this is no excuse but if it helps the next chapter is already twice the length of this and I haven't even finished writing it yet.**

 **As always, reviews make me happy and so if you could take the time to leave one it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I'm looking for my daughter."_

 _"Ok, is she deceased?" asked Megan, realising it may have something to do with the morgue._

 _"No, but I was told I could find her here."_

 _"Ok, what's her name?"_

 _"Dr Megan Hunt."_

* * *

"Dad?" asked Megan, completely dumbfounded by this new revelation.

"Megan."

"B, but you died. How are you here?"

"There is so much yet to explain. You see, I didn't really die."

"You were shot in the head, there's no way you could've survived that."

"Did you see my body?"

Megan thought for a second before answering. "No, they said the damage was too much; that you were unrecognisable."

"Those belongings they gave you were mine but the man who actually died in our house was a friend of mine named John Elliot." He explained, taking Megan's hands into his. "You see, there was a file I was working on, about a young girl who was attacked. I was led to believe that a man named Daniel George was behind the attack and, as I went to tell someone of my suspicions, I too was attacked. I managed to escape and ran to the house of this John Elliot who took my place in my office that night. He was killed because they thought he was me. I hid in his apartment for a few months before I realised I was being watched. That was when I decided to flee. First I crossed into Mexico where I then got a plane to Scotland. I lived on one of the scottish islands for about 5 years until it was safe. Since then I've been living in the Northwest of England. I've got a job and friends over there but I couldn't settle down."

"What?" asked Megan, still completely confused. "What was stopping you? Why did you risk coming back?"

"I loved you and your mother too much. Plus, I heard I have a granddaughter, is this my son in law?"

Tommy's face turned bright red as Megan saved him from answering. "No, this is Detective Tommy Sullivan my..."

"boyfriend." he cut in, not wanting to seem rude or impolite.

"Ahh, I see." said Mr Hunt, "You two chose not to get married. At least you stuck around for your daughter." he snarled at Tommy.

"Oh no Sir, as proud as I am with Lacey she isn't my daughter."

"She's from my marriage." corrected Megan "Her father is Todd Fleming and he's a cheating asshole."

"Oh, so does Lacey live with you or with this so called 'cheating asshole'?" he asked, smiling in a way that reminded Megan of her youth.

"She's living with me now." Megan paused. "What are you doing here dad? How is it suddenly safe?"

"It's not but I couldn't wait any longer to see you. You, your mom and Lacey."

"Huh hem." said Tommy, clearing his throat. "I don't mean to intrude but was there something deeper with the attack on the young girl?"

"Ahh, I see the detective coming out in you. Yes, I'm afraid there was. Daniel George ran the country's largest human trafficking operation. He sold humans for sex, slavery and illegal testing. We believed that the young girl had been a victim of his who had escaped."

"How did you relate the two?"

"Easy, her profile matched that of his female victims used for sex slavery: slim, blonde with rich or dead parents. This particular girl was captain of the university's softball team and her parents owned half of the Texas oil industry; she was an easy target if you ask me."

"How was she taken?"

"One night after practice she was walking home alone as usual when a van pulled up, tasered her and threw her in the back. That van is the only solid connection to Daniel George in all 78 cases."

Tommy let out a slow breath. "That's a lot of people missing."

"Not all of them are missing. About 5 lucky ones, including this young girl, have escaped but most of them wind up dead in a ditch somewhere."

"How many are still MIA?" asked Megan, curious.

"About 19 are unaccounted for but we don't know if they've turned up in Mexico or South America so they may all be dead."

"What can we do to help?" asked Tommy.

"We have reason to believe that Daniel George may be connected to your case."

"Which one? The Jonathon Right case?"

"Yes. Is it true that your main suspect is an English woman called Ezra George?"

"Yeah, he fingerprint was found on the vic's back and we have witnesses who say that she blackmailed them into incriminating themselves."

"Megan, how are you after your attack?"

"I'm ok, how did you-"

"Ms George is the person you believe responsible for this, Detective Sullivan?"

"Err, yeah. We believe that she payed a hitman to kill Megan and he was spooked by me calling her cell."

"Thank you Tommy. I am forever in your debt."

"It's fine Sir-"

"Nonsense. If there's anything I can do, please, name it and it is done."

"Dating Megan is enough for me."

"He's modest. Megan, you've got a keeper."

Megan sat down at her desk again. "That's not what mom thinks." she said under her breath.

"Well your mother never was one for accepting your choice of partner. I don't suppose she liked this Todd?"

"She liked him more than Tommy. But then again, she doesn't like him that much anymore."

"Hmm. Speaking of your mother, is she still living at the house?"

"Yeah, but I think she's planning on selling."

"Lets go see if I can change her mind."

"No offense Sir, but are you really going to walk into your old house when your wife thinks you've been dead for years?"

"Relax, I'll be fine."

"Well do you need a lift?" he offered.

Mr Hunt shook his head. "You're a good man Tommy, I'm glad you make my daughter happy."

Megan shuffled awkwardly in her chair.

"And Megan, it's amazing to see what a talented, clever and beautiful lady you've turned into. I'm so pleased I got to see you again."

Megan was speechless so she flung herself forward and hugged him as tightly as possible. He smiled and rested his head on hers before kissing her forehead. Next he shook Tommy's hand. "Look after her Sullivan or it'll be you who has to fake your death."

Tommy chuckled and shook hid hand, smiling at Megan as she buried her head into his shoulder once again.

Slowly they watched as he walked out of the room and in to the elevator. Smiling, Megan felt a tear roll down her face before Tommy wiped it away. Cradling her face in his hands, Tommy kissed her forehead and, for the first time since he got to Philadelphia, felt peace.


	11. The peace in the family

**Author's note - Okay so, as I've said in the previous chapters I've had a lot of stuff going on and unfortunately writing didn't help. Bit of a longer chapter now, kind of an apology. Thanks for being so patient. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Slowly they watched as he walked out of the room and in to the elevator. Smiling, Megan felt a tear roll down her face before Tommy wiped it away. Cradling her face in his hands, Tommy kissed her forehead and, for the first time since he got to Philadelphia, felt peace._

* * *

It was just past 2 when Tommy got the call. He quickly changed and rushed over to the apartment. The room was quiet and there was the atmosphere similar to one of an aftermath hanging in the air. Drawing his gun, he slowly walked through the corridor into the main bedroom. That's where he found her. She was a lump beneath the covers, shaking and making very little noise yet still breathing fast and heavy. He spoke as he gently lifted the covers off her head. "Hey," he said softly, "It's ok, I'm here now. Nothing can happen to you." She lifted her head and Tommy watched helplessly as fresh tears began to form and roll down her cheeks. "Shh, Megan. What happened?" he asked after she had calmed down a little.

"She was here."whispered Megan, still in shock.

"Who?"

"Ezra George."

To say Tommy was surprised would be an understatement. "As in the woman from the case?" he asked nervously.

Megan nodded. Tommy got up to move but Megan's hand stopped him. "Stay, please."

 **Body of Proof**

The next morning Megan awoke to find her self in Tommy's embrace. He was asleep next to her and it seemed that during the night he had wrapped his arms round her meaning she was now trapped. This wouldn't have been a bad thing if she didn't desperately need the toilet. Trying to move as slowly as she could, Megan attempted to slither out of bed and into the bathroom: with no such luck. Tommy groaned tiredly and reached out to embrace her again. Realizing she was gone, Tommy sat up and started scanning the room for her.

"Hey." she said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, chuckling.

"Oh, hey. How are you?"

"Better I guess."

"Good."

An almost awkward silence hung in the air, pressuring speech or movement out of one of them.

"Listen, I was going to head in the shower-" started Megan before being cut off by Tommy.

"I'll head back to mine, grab some clothes and make us breakfast?"

"Tommy, you don't have to do that. You came over to help me, I should make breakfast."

"How about we just stop somewhere on the way to work? " he asked, not wanting to cause an argument after the events of the previous night.

"Sure, why not? But I'm paying."

Tommy shook his head and laughed. "We'll see."

 **Body of Proof**

Instead of heading straight to the morgue to collect Stuart Carter's belongings, Tommy decided to go to the precinct. His interview with Ezra George had been uneventful as she had lawyered up before Tommy had even stepped into the room. At least now he had now a witness to one of her crimes, even if it was Megan. He quickly filled a worried Adam in on the night's events and the two of them worked hard to find a case against Ms George.

Meanwhile Megan was sitting in her office looking over old reports (Kate had forced her to rest a little after the previous night) when the phone rang. "Hello, Dr Hunt speaking." she said after not recognising the number.

"Hello doctor."

"Who is this?"

"That is irrelevant, I have some information about Stuart Carter's death."

"We haven't released that to the press yet, how do you know about that?"

"My sources are not needed but I think that you will want to hear me out."

"Go on." she said while texting Tommy the number to trace.

"Stuart Carter was fooling around with a young intern from his company.

Megan sighed. "We already knew that, do you have anything new?"

"This girl was related to both Jonathan Right and Patrick Smith."

"How? Mrs Right claimed to have never heard of Patrick Smith."

"He was her distant cousin as well as being the estranged father of Mr Carter's 'friend'."

To say that Megan was surprised would be an understatement. "If this is true then why wouldn't she mention it? Surely she would want to know who killed her husband and brother?"

"You have every right to be skeptical but if you want proof all you have to do is mention England 1997."

Before Megan could respond the phone went dead and all she could hear was the buzz of the line.

 **Body of Proof**

"England 1997?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah." said Megan, "He said that if she denies being the sister in law of Patrick Smith then we just have to mention England 1997."

"What does that mean?" asked Adam who was leaning on his desk, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know, what happened in 1996?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on, Harry Potter was beginning to get big, there was an olympics and you still listened to music on portable CD players and minidisks."

"I don't think that's what's gonna spook Mrs Right. Maybe there was some big English scandal?"

"Diana!" exclaimed Megan as she rose from her chair.

"What?" asked both Tommy and Adam, looking round for the woman Megan was om about. "Who's Diana?"

"Lady Diana Spencer, you know, married the heir to the throne of England." The blank look on their faces told Megan just how ignorant they were. " Anyway, she was rumoured to be having an affair with a doctor and ended uo being killed in a car crash on August 31 1997."

Tommy blinked. "Ok so this Lady/Princess woman died, what's the big deal?"

"The death was pretty suspicious. I mean, the driver was apparently drunk yet his blood level indicated that he was sober. Even if he had been drunk there was a bodyguard with Diana who sure as hell wouldn't have put her in danger like that."

"How do you know this isn't just the British government trying to hide the inadequacy of their chauffeurs?"

"Well we don't but it's a pretty approved theory given that tests have been leaked exposing the fact that she was pregnant with the doctor's baby."

"Ok." said Adam, having thought things through. "If this is the event referred to by your mysterious helper then what do our victims have to do with it, most of them were American?"

"I think Ms. George may have had an input given the things she seems to be involved with."

"Great." Interrupted Tommy, "So now we have a British conspiracy on our hands."

Megan shot Tommy a look of annoyance. "Well the least we can do is talk to Ms Right."

"Fine." Huffed Tommy.

"Err," started Adam, standing up from the desk he was leaning on, "Maybe Megan and I should go?" He looked to Megan hesitantly.

"Sounds great." She said with a smile as she began walking to the parking lot. Adam shot an apologetic look at his partner before following after the red head.

 **Body of Proof**

"Thanks for doing this by the way." said Megan after they had both gotten in the car and spent an awkward 5 minutes of silence.

"It no problem." replied Adam. The atmosphere was just getting more awkward.

"Seriously, you knew it was getting weird so you pulled me out. It means a lot that you chose me over Tommy." She smiled.

"Yeah well I agree with you, and Tommy can be a prick sometimes so it was obvious really." He smiled back.

Megan laughed. "You know, I'm glad I decided you were ok."

"I'm glad you decided I was ok. Anyway, how are things with Tommy, apart from that...disagreement?"

"We're good, my mom's not happy but she's preoccupied with my dad at the moment."

Adam laughed. "So you're off the hook?"

"For now. I mean, my dad likes Tommy but he wasn't around when I first dated him so there isn't the same hatred as with my mom."

"You've impacted Tommy a lot you know." Megan gave him a questioning look. "Before you two opened your eyes to each other he was always jealous and grumpy, especially about that Charlie from the CDC. Now he's happier in general and...I don't know, he's content."

Her eyes softened as she took in what Adam had just said. Had she really affected Tommy that much? Before she could say anything though they had arrived at the house and Adam was already getting out of the car.

"Hello, I am Detective Lucas and I believe you have already met Dr Hunt?"

"Yes, yes, have you found out who killed my husband?" Tears were beginning to well in Mrs Right's eyes.

"No I'm afraid we haven't. That is, in fact, why we are here. We need to ask you a few more questions if that's ok?"

"Of course come on in." She ushered them through to the same living room as last time. "Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?" she asked.

"No thank you." answered Megan.

Despite the fact that no one had accepted her offer of a drink, Mrs Right took a while preparing her own drink and putting the teapot away. When she was finally finished Mrs Right sat down. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Adam began. "Do you know anyone called Patrick Smith?"

Mrs Right visibly stiffened at the name yet shook her head. "No, I don't believe I do." she lied.

"Are you sure abut that?" pushed Megan. "You see we have reason to believe that he was your cousin."

"OK, so maybe we met at a few family reunions, what harm has it done?"

"He was also murdered, right after he confessed to the murder of your husband." explained Adam.

"What?" Mrs Right shook as she clenched the arm of the chair. "He-he murdered my Jonathon?"

Megan passed her a tissue from her purse. "Well, he confessed to it but there wasn't enough to hold him on."

"So it's your fault he died? Because you had to throw him loose?"

"Mrs Right, if you'd just calm down. We don't believe he was responsible for your husband's death anyway. While we don't have a definitive theory, we think he was the scapegoat and after we released him the real murderer got to him and killed him."

It seemed that the shock had worn off as Mrs Right had composed herself and, it seemed, she was in agreement with Adam and Megan.

Adam looked at Megan before talking again. "There's something else we need to talk about." Mrs Right looked up. "We were told to ask you about England 1996."

Instead if looking stressed or surprised, as Megan and Adam thought she would, Mrs Right looked relieved; as if she was glad that someone had found her secret. "How much do you know?"

 **Body of Proof**

"She just admitted everything?" asked Tommy skeptically.

"Yep, said she'd been living with the guilt for too long."

"But all she did was piss off One Earth and it's founder-"

"The illustrious Miss Ezra George." pointed out Adam.

"I suppose. So what can we do? We have no jurisdiction in England and all she did was plant the rumour about Diana cheating so I don't even know if that's an offense over there."

"Yeah well it seemed that guilt had been consuming her; she was happy to tell us."

"Where is she now?"

"Picking her daughter up from school."

"Ok, I think we should keep this to ourselves, God only knows what the Royal family are capable of-"

Megan cut him off. "We don't know if they did kill Lady Diana."

"Fine ok, I still don't like them though."

"Well that's your opinion. I agree that we should keep it to ourselves though, we have no reason to mention this in our report."

"It's settled then, we have motive but no means or opportunity though."

At that moment Megan's phone began to ring. "Hello, oh hi. Sure, of course. Ok, bye." She looked at Tommy. "My dad wants to see us."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he wants to have lunch with us.

 **Body of Proof**

Megan's dad had reserved a table at a small, airy restaurant by the water. When Megan and Tommy arrived they found Mr and Mrs Hunt sat at an outside table in a sunlit portion of the veranda. They sat down and ordered a drink before greeting the couple. Tommy noticed that, for once, Joan Hunt didn't give him some sort if disapproving look.

"Tommy, Megan, how are you?" asked David.

Megan stayed quiet so Tommy answered. "Well thanks, how are you?"

"We're...good thank you." replied Joan, attempting to be civil with who may become her son in law.

Megan spoke. "How's work?" she asked her mother.

"Rough as always." she answered. Joan and Megan had slowly patched their relationship since the return of David Hunt. "How's yours and Tommy's?"

"Well we have 2 dead bodies and our only lead is a British woman with diplomatic immunity so I don't know, I'd say we're pretty stuck."

"I could help with that diplomatic immunity if you wanted?"

"Mom-"

"That would be lovely Mrs Hunt, thank you." This earned Tommy a glare from Megan but he was determined to stay on her mother's good side.

The two pairs ate quietly, making few comments. While anyone watching the table would think the atmosphere was awkward and tense it was not; the silence was comfortable. No one felt pressured into trying hard to say something. It was almost as if the family had been joined together by the reappearance of Megan's father. Joan and Tommy we're getting along and Megan was busy filling her father in on her various achievements. They spoke of Lacey and her progress at school, she was now at the teenage stage of moodiness and the need to be alone yet had taken no time in deciding that a trip to the theme park with her grandpa would be a good idea. For obvious reasons (Lacey's choice of clothing for the summer weather being one of them) Megan had been reluctant to let her go but, with some persuasion on Tommy's part, she had allowed the trip. After all, she wanted her daughter to have a grandpa.

Eventually the meal was over and the two couples had to go their separate ways. Promises were made and Tommy somehow found himself invited home for dinner the next day. Instead of worrying about it he was happy; happy he had found a family here away from the events of New York.


End file.
